


Names

by Emotimau5



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotimau5/pseuds/Emotimau5
Summary: Mac learns some new names.





	Names

It’s already late afternoon at the Doc’s old gym, and Mac was just getting to know the others, who previously wanted nothing to do with him. It’s still jarring to him, how fast they went from wanting everything horrible to happen to him, to turning out to be the kindest people outside the ring. Guessing this would end in them hanging out with him would probably be just a random joke if he hadn’t retired. Though, it’d probably be better if he knew their names other than their stage names.

“Hey Mac, you good? You're starin’ into space.” Disco Kid said, getting his attention.

“Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, just thinkin’ is all.” Mac replied, though he was quiet, still unsure how the others felt about him saying anything other than ‘woohoo’ and ‘yeah’.

“Thinking?” Sandman asked, earning a shrug

“I guess I’m just so used to you guys being angry at me or somethin’, that I never thought you’d wanna be friends.” Mac sighed, resting his head in his hands. “I don’t even know your names outside of your typical stage names.”

Everyone looked at each other and then Sandman broke the silence. “Well, my name’s Jack if that helps. Not as fancy as the others here.”

Super Macho Man scratched the back of his head. “Truth be told, mine’s not that fancy either dude. My name’s just straight up Derek.”

“At least yours is short! I got Theodore!” Bear Hugger laughed. “Ya ever been named after a chipmunk?”

“I thought you’d like your name, considering that squirrel under your helmet!” Disco Kid pointed out. “My name’s Tyler though Mac.”

“At least ye all have stage names!” Aran said, then pointed to Don and Von Kaiser. “Ye two don’t even have one!”

“And I’m quite alright with that.” Don said, then looked to Piston Hondo. “Though, you have meaning with yours don’t you?”

“Takashi, but mine’s wildly specific.” Hondo said. “My kanji is ‘Moral courage and integrity.’”

Great Tiger looked to Piston. “Really? Mine is Manoj, meaning ‘One who understands.’ I think Güven’s name has a meaning as well.” He said, point to Bald Bull.

“Trust, confidence and Reliance.” Bald bull said.

“I’m Dimitri. Not much to make show of.” Soda said, finishing off introduction to their names.

“And my parents named me Philippe. But some people just call me Philip if they can’t take my name seriously.” Joe said.

“It’s a lot of names to take in...” Mac looked to everyone. “But, I’m pretty sure I can remember them in some way.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot to process, but I’m sure you’ll be able to figure them out on your own.” Jack said. “No one’s gonna force you to remember our real names, but now you know.”

“Yeah… I guess I do. It sounds weird, but it kinda feels like I’m getting to know you guys for the first time.” Mac smiled. He may not remember them now, but he’ll definitely remember their names in the future, for better or worse. After all, he’s going to remember a lot more, especially after that letter with the wax seal.


End file.
